Seeing A Different Way
by voltagelisa
Summary: A blind man comes to Skyrim after losing his family only to find that all he had been taught is a lie. While coming to term with what he believed the truth he has his destiny to face, one that he never expected.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 - Prologue

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" the cry came out late on a blustery, stormy night. Men came running, some not even bothering to put their armor on as they were awoken by the woman's mournful scream that had echoed through the castle. Feet stampeding on wooden floors echoed as many raced towards the wailing cries of anguish.

Men barged in the room to see the Jarl's wife standing before an empty cradle. She turned tear streaked face towards the door, clutching small furred blanket to her chest as she stared at them helplessly. Silence descended when they noticed the blanket of a baby clutched desperately in her hands.

The Jarl parted his guards, his clothing skewed, his cheeks flushed, his blond hair messed. A young maid hiding behind him and behind the maid two blond haired, blue eyed, children peaked into the room.

"Someone stole my son!" the distraught woman wailed, before collapsing to her knees with a wracking sob.

The guards glanced around the room quickly, and moved towards the window to find it broken with a hook embedded in the sill and a rope hanging from that hook. They scanned the land below seeing no movement. Though with the torrents of rain falling it made it impossible to see that far.

The captain of the guard went to the cradle, placing his hand on the furs that the babe laid on. The furs were cold to the touch, telling him that child had been missing for a bit. He glanced at the Jarl, "My Jarl, the furs are cold to the touch, the babe was taken earlier this night. I'll have guards sent out scouring your lands," he stated and motioned to his men.

"I want the thief caught and brought here alive, if not alive I want his head," The Jarl roared and moved to his wife. He knelt down, taking the distraught woman in his arms and glared at the maid as she scowled at them.

Weeks passed by and no one in the lands had seen the child. Other holds had guards spread out searching, and yet nothing was found. Not four days after their son was taken the maid the Jarl had bedded many times disappeared during the dead of night. No one knew anything or saw anything.

The wife lay in the bed the Jarl had moved to their son's room. Losing her son too much for her to bear. She would not speak a word, always watching out the window, and waiting. Not once did she touch the food that was brought to her. Not once did she acknowledge when someone entered the room where her son had once slept. His furred blanket always clutched in her hands.

Three months after the son went missing they held a funeral for the mother. She died quietly one morning while watching out the window, painfully whispering the first word since her son was taken. Mikael.

**15 years later. **

The eldest son sat by his father as he died. He had taken his father place a year ago, when the elder wasn't able to run his lands anymore. He bit back the tears as he saw his father struggled to move. They all knew this was his last day, and if not day then this night he would be gone.

He watched as his father pointed at something. The new Jarl knew this thing well, a safe built into the wall, it held the old Jarl's most important documents and contracts. The new Jarl moved to the safe and opened it softly. He grabbed the papers and found an ornate wooden box in the back. He decided to grab that too, not sure what his father wanted to show him.

He moved back to his father, placing the documents and wooden box on the bed. He watched as his father slowly lift his hand as if he could barely move it and placed it on the wooden box. "It needs a key," the new Jarl whispered, his throat closing tightly as he witnessed his father struggle just to move.

He almost looked away when his father moved his hand to the necklace around his neck. Not wanting to see his father struggle so, the son moved quickly taking off all of his father jewelry. His eyes widened when he saw that one of the necklaces had two keys on it. He knew what one of those keys were for, but the other one he never saw before. He didn't need to told what it was for, he could figure it out easily enough.

He used the key unlocking the box. His eyes widened when he saw many notes, a lock of blond hair, still soft as a baby. The new Jarl didn't need to be told who that lock of hair belong too. He had been ten years old when his baby brother had been taken. After that night nothing had been the same. What once was a happy, loving family became something distant.

The brother that lived here with him, they were close. Eventually him and his father became close, but it took many years. Too many years, but he never said a word about that.

He picked up one note and scowled.

_Send ten thousand septims to a man wearing a black cape. You'll find him at the border, once he has the money you'll get your son. _

The new jarl scanned the second letter.

_We received your money, but its not enough. Not after losing three of my men by your guards. Send another ten thousand, with no guards to the same location and you may get your son back. _

He read the third note.

_Sending the Companions? Don't want your son to badly I see. Then I shall keep him for myself and you'll never see him again. We'll raise him with your other son that my daughter will be birthing soon. _

He could almost feel the malicious grin in the second letter. He blinked his eyes and stayed the tears. So much he didn't know, so much that went untold to him. He had another brother out there, and he was betting it was the maid that he had caught his father with on the night his mother had screamed so loud it had woke all.

He rifled through the pages, found no more notes but statements of where money had gone searching for his little brother. Below that was the note from the Companion, Kodlak had been the one that went out searching for the child. He had killed five, but there had been no sign of his brother. He wasn't surprised, some days he wondered if his brother was still alive. It also seemed the thieves had claimed over twenty thousand from his father. Each time he sent someone he lost money other than when Kodlak went .

"What do you want me to do with this?" the new Jarl asked.

"Wait for him, he will come home," the old Jarl whispered hoarsely, followed by wracking coughs. The new Jarl held his father hand as he hacked and coughed. He watched as the older man collapsed back onto the bed. He sighed in relief that he was still breathing, he had thought that was it.

He glanced at the door as it opened. His brother entered wearing fur horned armor. His brother was twice as large as him, a warrior by all accounts. That was all he thought about as any warrior, battles, glory, and honor. He thought the same but he was a diplomat. The only battles he had seen was almost a year ago just before he returned from his travels.

He watched his brother move to the other side of the bed. He glanced at the missives lying around and glared. He didn't say a word, but he knew there were secrets and he didn't know them.

They grasped their father's hand, the weakened hands laid limply in theirs. They sat there for minutes, hours, days, time didn't matter to them. They stayed until he took his final breath.

The old Jarl was sent of to Sovngarde with all the honors of a strong nord leader.


	2. Helgen

Chapter 2

Helgen.

The cart bumped along the uneven road, the sound of rocks being move from beneath the wheel came to him as he listened intently. He was waiting for some clue as to where he was. He would open his eyes, but it wouldn't matter, they were sightless, been that way for as long as he could remember. He scowled as he thought of the hit on the back of his head and the one word that had been uttered by an unknown man - traitor. That one word still irked him, but he knew he would probably never figure out who had called him that. Sure he could listen for the voice, try and escape and then kill the man for the slur, but something told him that plan wouldn't be easy. He shook his head, he was no traitor. He maybe a bastard, or so his mother told him, but not a traitor. He was a man coming back to his homelands after being banished when he was a babe. It was time he wandered his homeland, learnt about the people here.

Mikael scowled as he turned his face towards the man sitting off to his right. No one needed to tell him this man had wealth. The rich, soft furs of his cloak or the quality wool of his heavy shirt brushed against his bare arms. Then there was the lacking scent of overbearing sweat. This one smelled cleaner than any of the other occupants of the cart. But what was really off, the presence of the man was large, larger than the size of the man himself, and that told him he had to be a leader of some type. He didn't know who this man was or why he was captured, and he didn't want to know.

He sightless gaze turned towards the man sitting in front of him. This man smelled like he hadn't seen a bath in a very long while, and spoke like a warrior. He didn't need to know anything else, he had all the knowledge of that man he needed. But what confused him the most was the last occupant of the cart, he didn't have a presence of any type. It was almost as if he small, meek. His voice always held the same fear Mikael could smell off of him. None of the other occupants smelled as strongly of fear, the meek man scent of fear burned his eyes. Mikael turned his way once more when he spoke, he could hear desperation, terror, in his voice, but what caused those emotions he wasn't sure.

He leaned his head back once more, thinking back to when he was younger. It hadn't been easy, not being able to see, it had been damn difficult. But his adoptive father never gave up on him, nor did his mother. They both forced him to learn how to use all his senses. If he didn't try, no one helped him, and if they didn't believe he was doing a good enough job he was left alone having to find his own way back to the house, or sleep outside if he couldn't find the door. The sad part, they lived in the main city, and not one person dared to interceded and help him or face the wrath his father. He was on the high council, close friends to the high king. When he developed enough muscle to swing a wooden blade he learnt how to fight. The training was grueling, sometimes lasting all day. He was never allowed to give up. When he could finally take a break his mother had him in the kitchen with the maids learning to cook. He didn't know how many times he had to be healed because he burned himself.

Then came the time where his father couldn't teach him anymore, another person was brought in to teach him. Half his day was spent with that man and the rest of his day was spent the mages tower. No one took it easy on him, it didn't matter what he was doing. In a way he still held a grudge, but in another way he was glad of it. It made him strong and self-sufficient to a point. It taught him one important thing, his senses gave him sight.

Idly, he wondered if he had made it past the border, if he was actually in Skyrim and not somewhere else. He was almost positive that he was in Skyrim; the accents of two of the men in the wagon were definitely Skyrim origin. Though the rich man hadn't said a word, which made him wonder what his problem was. There was also the change in scent from the trees and air told him as much. Plus there was the cold that bit at his skin, cooling his warm breath with each exhale.

He glanced up automatically when they passed beneath something. He was betting it was a gate of some type. The cool touch of a shadow that had fell across his face said as much.

He listened to the man across from him as he spoke. They were now in a town called Helgen, he could feel anger, confusion, and satisfaction on the air. He could tell that some of this village supported what was going on, while others didn't.

He wondered if the man across from him was right, they were being sent to their deaths. He hoped not, but he wouldn't be surprised.

He smirked as the fear escalated, answering his question, they were heading to their death. He heard a bow string become taunt, listen to the string being let go, and the arrow whistle through the air. No sooner he heard the thud of body, the man who has reeked of desperation was dead. He could smell the blood on the air and it made him leery also.

Names were called; he could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice as he called a name. He was now positive he was in Skyrim; the names he had heard so far were nord origin.

The man paused before calling one man's name, the hesitation said a lot, but the tone of his voice said even more when he finally spoke. Ralof was the one word he spoke, a person's name. Fear, remorse, and then finally acceptance that he was about to send a person he knew to the block. He didn't need to be told they knew each other; he didn't need to be told they had been friends, good ones at some point. He ached for the man, but there was nothing for it.

"Who are you?" He knew he was being spoken to, but he was surprised by the confusion in the man's voice.

"Mikael," The answer was short, it didn't matter what he said in the end, it wouldn't change anything. He would be heading to the block too.

"Captain, his name is not on the list," The man said, his voice filled with uncertainty. Mikael couldn't believe what he was hearing - this man was uncertain of sending a blind man to the block? It made no sense.

He raised a brow and shook his head when he heard other people being called and shuffling away. How many people were there here? He didn't know, but if there were as many as it sounded like, it looked like the General had his morning booked full for beheadings.

"It doesn't matter, he goes to the block too," The captain growled, her voice was firm, cold, devoid of all emotions. He could detect a trace of hate in those words. He shook his head, that this woman would be put in charge. It seemed as if she had it out for everyone.

"Looks like you picked the wrong time to come home," the man who had been reading off the list stated. Mikhail could hear that he was trying to keep his voice normal, but he hadn't succeeded. There was regret, compassion, and anger in his voice. He hadn't like giving the order.

Mikael chuckled at his words, "You don't say," he mocked, before turning towards where he heard the rustle of the other prisoners. His back stiffened when he felt the other man following him. It irked him having someone at his back and he couldn't do anything about it.

He stopped walking when he felt the warmth of bodies around him, each body shifting nervously. Then he gasped, he couldn't help it, it had slipped out as soon as he had heard the words Ulfric Stormcloak. Every nord, even the ones that don't live here knew that name. If his hands had been free, he would have hit himself for coming to Skyrim in the middle of a civil war. That was his stupidest mistake.

"So General, tell me, does crossing the border now constitute a beheading?" Mikael asked, cutting across his triad to Ulfric.

"Silence!" he was commanded. _Yeah that one wasn't happening. Not in this lifetime_, Mikael thought shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. I wondered what the Emperor, would say to these vulgarities? Or better yet, what would he say that you are now about to make a martyr to the one person who you hate the most? I didn't know the Thalmor controlled you that much. That collar of their that you wear must be awfully tight," He spat and grinned when he heard grinding teeth.

"You crossed the border illegally," the general spat at him. Mikael could feel the man standing very close to him, his words spraying him. He could feel the hate and frustration coming off of him in waves.

"Illegally? I didn't know a person who had papers was crossing illegally. Interesting, so you make the rules to your own purpose and fuck those that don't fall in line. It's funny, the papers I had, bore the emperor's seal on them and you are disregarding that fact. So I guess all the rumors in Cyrodill are true, that the legion is the Thalmor's lackeys. No wonder they won war." Mikael sneered disgustedly.

"So where are these papers you claim to have?" The man sneered at him, he heard rage and doubt in his voice. What he wanted to do was so different than what he did.

"Wherever the armor I came in is, and my possessions are," He answered, shrugging off the man's ire. "And when you release me, I want those possessions back."

Mikael strained to listen for a sound of some type from this man, but there was no sounded. The last sound he heard was rustling of armor. Now he waited to see what was going to happen. The tension in the air was thick, it seemed as if everyone was waiting for something, or someone one. He wondered if the General left or the Thalmor left, but he didn't think so. His luck wasn't that good.

"It looks like they found that letter," the man he had been sitting in the wagon with. He was pretty sure it was the warrior that had whispered, since Ulfric hadn't said a word as of yet.

He felt the silence thickening and worried that he was still heading for the chopping block. "What's going on?" Mikael whispered to the man beside him.

"Look for yourself," the man whispered back.

Mikael couldn't help it, he laughed mockingly. "Would love to look, but it would be more helpful if I could see."

"Damn…" He heard the general whisper and smirked. "Untie him, I want a guard protecting him at all times until we leave this place."

Mikeal fought not to shake his head. He hadn't expected that outcome, but he shouldn't be surprised, not with this war. Since those documents name his real father as the Jarl of Whiterun, but from rumors his father was dead. Wouldn't it be amusing if he told them that those papers were false and he was a bastard? If he could see he would do it just for amusement sake. One of the rumors his mother told him was that his brother was now ruling Whiterun. The other rumor had it his brother hadn't chosen a side in the war. It didn't surprise him in the least. The last time his foster father had taken him to Skyrim, he had learnt that he had a brother, and that brother had no love for either faction. From what he understood, his brother was loyal to the Imperials up to a point, but that was about it. Now these Thalmor were a different story, rumors had it that his brother hated them. Rightfully so, as far as he concerned.

"Once we are finished with the beheadings, we will escort you to Whiterun," the General offered.

Mikael laughed at the change in attitude, "Thank you for the offer, but I decline. I wouldn't want you to get the idea that I can sway my brother into siding with you in this war." Mikael shook his head, he couldn't believe they would use him as a pawn. He had never met his brother, only knew about him because of his foster father. All he knew of his brother was he was the Jarl of Whiterun, had another brother. Oh and they didn't share the same father, they only shared the same mother. She was sent away with him when he was but a babe, after he found out that she cuckold him. So his mother and their family had lived in Cyrodill until recently. Marauders had come and decimated his village. They had only lived there for a year, but obviously it had been too long. He knew they should have stayed in the main city, but it hadn't mattered what he thought. So now he was alone, his family dead. Now he needed to come to Skyrim, needed to know the people, the land.

"It's not up for debate, you will have a soldier accompanying you until they receive further orders," The general stated firmly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Whatever, but it doesn't change the fact that I will still not help you gain my brother's support," Mikael snapped coldly.

"You dying under our protection will not help matters either," the general argued.

"As I said, do what you think you have to," Mikael sighed tiredly.

~oooooooooooooooo~

He was in the castle of Helgen still able to hear the roars of the dragon outside. Yep, that right a damnable dragon was flying around. He still couldn't wrap his mind around that one. A flying lizard that was supposed to be long dead was now razing the town. If someone had told him this story, he would have scoffed at the man and thought he was not right in the mind.

He flinched when the dragon roared once more, the ground trembled, beneath his feet, the walls shuddered, silt falling down around their heads. He wasn't sure if they were safer in here or out there. Here they were liable to get buried alive, out there they were liable to get roasted. It just depended on which way you wanted to die, preferably he didn't want to die, but that wasn't looking hopeful at the moment.

"So tell me Hadvar, that roaring is actually from a living, breathing, dragon and I am not going insane right?" Mikael asked cheekily.

"Yeah that was a real, live, fire breathing dragon just like in the legends," Hadvar answered still in awe. He had every right to be in awe. He was still in awe and shaking in his boots slightly, but no one needed to know that.

"So do you have any clue as to how to get out of here without us getting buried alive?" Mikael asked with a calm he didn't feel. What he wanted to do - if there wasn't the possibility he would run into a wall - was run out of here screaming. A little dramatic, but his nerves were already frayed, and he could hear others screaming, so he should fit right in. The only thing stopping him was the possibility of running straight into a wall, or falling off of some ledge. Neither of those sounded good to him, so he forced himself to be calm and focus on his partner's footsteps. Not an easy feat, but minutely manageable when he ignored all else. His focus at the moment wasn't the greatest, so he stayed close to his partner.

He grinned as they came to an open area, though that grin was wiped off his face really quickly. What he heard sent chills up his spine and grip the sword in his hand tighter. He didn't know what was making the sound, but it was really creeping him out. He strained to listen and heard many steps, he strained harder and heard more steps, fainter, further away. Spiders? His body shuddered at the thought. He prayed that it wasn't so. Just the thought of a thing with eight legs really creep him out, and it sounded like there was quite a few of them. He edged slowly into the cavern, sword at ready.

He smirked as he felt Hadvar hesitate also, so his companion didn't want to get too near to them either. He didn't feel as bad now.

He took the last step and raised his sword. He could feel it near, so close. He slashed, the sword biting deep, but there was more. One to his left, spraying him with venom, another taking the spot of the one he just kill and two behind them. He hacked and slashed, going for where he heard sounds, where their scent was the strongest. He hoped he hit them, but with each slash he was never a hundred percent sure if his aim was true.

He heard another thud, with a hiss and knew another had died. Pride filled him that he was able to kill another without dying himself.

He stopped slashing when the cave filled with stillness. The only faint sound was Hadvar finally putting his weapon away. They had survived not one, but many spiders in that den. He was surprised that he lasted and didn't die or his companion bailed on him.

They walked further, the scent of cold, fresh air getting thicker; they were so close to the end. He could feel the change in temperature, the way the air shifted and the strong scent of trees, but that was distant.

"We're close, there is an exit nearby," he told Hadvar.

"How do you know this?" Hadvar asked.

"I can smell it. Take lead and I'll follow," Mikhail stated, as he and felt the man walk by him.

It was a routine for them now, he didn't have to tell him to take lead, but he had anyways just to make sure. He really didn't want to be walking into walls of the cave, or stepping on deep cracks that could twist his legs.

"There is a bear up ahead," Hadvor whispered.

Mikhail rolled his eyes; the man didn't need to tell him, he could smell it from here. The low rumbling growl was a dead giveaway too. He could tell by the sound the bear hadn't seen them yet. He hoped the man didn't do anything to startle the bear.

"Grab onto my belt, we're going to sneak," Hadvar ordered.

Mikhail was surprised, but didn't argue. Quickly and quietly as possible he grabbed on to the back of Hadvar's armor and moved slowly in a crouch. Sand and rock shifted beneath each step, but not loud enough to warn the bear. The smell was becoming stronger and he knew they were very close to the bear. His heart raced against his chest, his nervousness and fear escalated.

They were past the bear and freedom was so close. The outdoors was so near he could taste it now, the sweet taste of fresh air and woods. He followed close, wishing the man would hurry.

He took one step, and then another and then he was outside. The cold air rushed over him, filling his lungs, the scent of trees and dirt filled his senses, but the roar of that damn dragon froze him on the spot. He automatically ducked to a crouch and prayed the dragon didn't see him. He wished he could see what the monstrosity looked like, but his imagination was already doing a good job on giving him a picture.

"We should head to Riverwood, my uncle lives there," Hadvar said calmly. How he could be calm after seeing that dragon Mikael had no idea. Just from hearing the dragon he was shaking once again.

"Never been to Riverwood, how far is it from Whiterun?" Mikael asked.

"Quite a few hours, almost a day," Hadvar answered.

Mikael sighed, it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it did bring him closer to Whiterun where he could finally sit back and relax. And especially where he wouldn't have to worry about wolves, bears, or bandits or anything else that likes to try and kill them. He was really starting to hate bandits, it was bad enough fighting the stormcloaks in the castle, bandits were even worse. Ulfric should have hired bandits for his army; they would have won the war by now, though it would have cost fortune in the end.

"Fine, I'll sleep the night in Riverwood and then head to Whiterun," Mikael grumbled.

"We will head to Whiterun in the morning. If you think I am going to leave a blind man alone to roam Skyrim, then you have another thing coming," Hadvar hissed, before taking lead once more.


	3. Riverwood

**Thank you everyone for their reviews. **

**I skipped the first visit to Riverwood in this chapter, since everyone has done that visit many time and those that haven't, aren't missing much. Enjoy the chapter, let me know what you thought. **

"Have you thought of joining the legion?" Hadvar asked once more as they travelled back to Riverwood. They had just finished clearing out Bleakfalls Barrow. Why they had done something as stupid as that, you would have to ask the stubborn blind nord; the one that doesn't listen to reason, or doesn't take his life into account. No, he would sooner run at the bandits hacking and slashing. Though he really hated to admit it, and there was no way he was going to say this out loud so that Mikael would hear him, but the blind nord could actually fight, and his senses were very acute.

"You sure you don't want half the loot?" Mikael asked once more.

"No, the legion supplies me with everything I need. You'll need it more than I will," Hadvar answered, rolling his eyes. This was the third time he had asked, and he hoped it was the last time.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out," Mikael said with a shrug. "And to answer your question, no I am not going to join a side. And no I am not going to talk my brother into siding with either side. Balguuf can make up his own mind; he doesn't need or want my input."

"What do you mean doesn't want?" Hadvar asked.

"He doesn't know me. The last time he saw me I was a babe. So there is probably a good chance they he doesn't even remember me.," Mikael explained.

"Why were away from your family?" Hadvar asked.

"I wasn't, I was raised by my mother after the Jarl kicked her out for sleeping with someone and having me. From what I was told she was the old Jarl's wife," Mikael shrugged.

"I've never met Balgruuf, but from what I heard of him, you do look similar to him," Hadvar murmured as they walked further.

"I wouldn't know," Mikael muttered dryly, hoping this conversation would stop.

"Why did you come back, especially during a war?" The imperial asked. Mikael hid his groan of frustration.

"For reasons that are my own for now," He answered evasively.

"If your bother doesn't know of you why do you want to go to Whiterun?"" The man asked another question. Mikael was getting very close to shouting at him to shut up, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"It has walls, guards, there I won't have to worry about anything,"" Mikael said tiredly. He waited for the next question; he knew it would be coming. This Imperial soldier didn't know how not to ask questions.

Hadvar looked at him incredulously; the man who ran at bandits wants to be safer behind stone walls. There was something wrong there. This man _ran_ towards the bandits, like a madman. He didn't really care about his safety then, but now he does. Yeah that made no sense once so ever.

Quite a few times Hadvar had thought he would have to save him. And he had to save him, but not for the same reasons. He thought for sure Mikael would run into one of the stone pillars, or fall down the stairs. But the man didn't have just a horseshoe up his ass, he had the who stable up there.

Mikael was surprised when silence finally met him. He listened to the noise around them. He could faintly hear voices in the distance, hammer striking metal, wood being cut. They were nearing Riverwood. He wanted to go to Whiterun, not here. But his guide was right, they needed rest after the barrow.

"Are you going to sleep in the inn?" Hadvar asked. He was hoping Mikael said no, since he wanted to spend some time with his family. His first duty was to Mikael until General Tulius ordered him otherwise, so where the nord when he went.

"I was planning on it. Did you have something else planned?" Mikael asked.

"You can sleep at my uncle's house, he wouldn't mind," Hadvar answered hastily.

"Fine, lead the way," Mikael shrugged and followed the heavy footsteps. He stopped for a moment to listen to the rushing water. That sound used to sooth him quickly, but with being in a new lands, it didn't work as quickly. There were too many things on his mind. With a sigh he continued following the heavy footsteps.

His eyes narrowed, he tried focusing on Hadvar's footsteps, but was becoming confused with the other footsteps nearby. They all sounded the same, he tried listening for a distinction, and could hear it, but wasn't sure which was his escort. "Mikael, something wrong?" Hadvar asked when he stopped.

Mikael scowled, he didn't want to admit it, but knew he had to. He hated when he showed any weakness and sometimes this blindness could be a weakness. "I got confused with the other steps, couldn't decipher which ones were yours," Mikael muttered with a dark scowl. He waited for Hadvar to show pity, or scoff at him but nothing of that nature came.

"Want me to stomp?" Hadvar asked, keeping his voice light. This was something very new to him, leading the blind around. Imperial training didn't include this, he was a fighter. He had noticed that Mikael had been trained by someone to fight, he wondered how that worked with being blind, he thought it would have been impossible.

"No, there is nothing, I just have to focus better is all," Mikael answered quickly. There was no way he was going to be led around like an invalid. His walking stick was gone, so he couldn't use it to help him around, he wasn't sure if the soldiers had used it for firewood while he was held captive, or they kept it. It annoyed him that he would have to make himself another one. Thankfully all his other possessions were still in his pack, including his money, which was even more surprising. A change of clothes, money, books, secondary weapons, notes that he would have to get someone to read to him, and some potions. He had raided the house after the marauders left.

He still shook his head at why the kept him alive, like everyone else they thought he wasn't a threat. Because of his blindness they kept him alive, naked, tied and gagged. After much struggling when things were silent he finally freed himself and searched around for his family. He found them dead, his fingertips touching their cooling blood. They had taken everything from him, his family, his virtue, he didn't think that could happen to a man, but he had been so wrong.

Now... he buried it deep, trying his hardest not to think of it. He kept up his jovial spirits, he needed to. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened to him. He felt like a fraud, when all he really wanted to do was curl up in some dark corner and pray the nightmares soon left him.

Hadvar thought about taking his arm, but he could see the Nord wouldn't allow that. This man was proud, stubborn, at times very thick headed, so taking his arm was out of the question.

"We're almost at my uncle's," Hadvar said, he decided to use his voice so Mikael could track him better. "Since he knows that you helped me get out of Helgen I know he won't mind having you spend the night. Remember he offered once already."

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mikael awoke to a face very close to his. He opened his eye quickly, waiting for the reaction he knew was about to happen. He smirked as the girl squealed and stumbled back. His eyes seemed to freak quite a few people out since there were basically white in color.

"Dorthe, I told you to leave him alone," he heard Sigrid stated.

Mikael chuckled and sat up slowly. "Finally awake, I thought you were going to sleep the day away," Hadvar commented.

"Well considering the only sleep I have had is when one of your buddies decided to knock me out. Before then there was no sleep at night since I left home, so about three days, maybe four days with minimal sleep," Mikael said with a shrug.

"Why were you awake that long?" Hadvar asked, astonished that the man stayed up that long.

"No companion to watch my back while I slept, so I dozed when I could and it was only for a few minutes at a time," Mikael answered. He sniffed the air, his mouth started watering when he smelled eggs and beef. His stomach growled loudly when the food came near him.

"So what are your plans Hadvar?" Mikael heard Hadvar's uncle, Alvor ask.

"I have been ordered to follow him around until those orders change," Hadvar stated.

"Don't worry, we are still going to Whiterun, shortly actually," Mikael stated.

"You'll eat first," Sigrid ordered in a stern voice.

Mikael chuckled softly, "You don't need to tell me twice," he murmured. He wasn't sure where the table was, or how close he was to it. He didn't know if there was enough room for him at the table. Slowly he rose to his feet, his one hand slightly out stretched, making sure he didn't bump into anything. He started for a moment when he felt a small hand take his. He bit his tongue when he was about to reprimand the child. He hated to admit but he needed the help.

He took small steps, it was a very young girl, so he had to match her steps. When they stopped he felt around for the chair and almost sighed in relief when it was just beneath his hand. Slowly the girl let his hand go and took a seat next to him. "How did you lose your sight?" Dorthe asked.

"My mother told me it was from an accident from when I was a babe," He answered.

"So you can't see anything? Nothing at all," she asked in awe.

"I can see light slightly, not as you see it. It's just something lightens the blackness, but other than that nothing at all," Mikael answered.

"How do you get around if you can't see?" Dorthe asked. Mikael knew then that she was definitely Hadvar's cousin. Only this family could ask this many questions. He was glad they didn't ask certain questions, he couldn't and wouldn't answer those. Not a chance in Oblivion.

"By all my other senses, since I can't see, they are sharper," he explained.

"Really?" she giggled, he heard her feet swinging against the leg of the chair. He sniffed the air slightly and smelled dog, also damp hair, but beneath that there was freshly cut wood.

"I know you've been near a dog, and you've been playing near the lumber yard, but closer to the water." He told her. He smirked when he heard her gasp and then giggle.

"What does mommy smell like and daddy?" Dorthe asked excitedly.

"Dorthe, that enough, let him eat in peace," Sigrid said sternly.

"Yes mama," the little voice answered sullenly. Mikael smirked and then dug into his food. He almost groaned out loud, the meat was tender and juicy, the eggs were still runny. He hadn't had this good of cooking in a long while.

"You're a lucky man Alvor, I haven't tasted cooking like this in a long while. Mind if I steal her from you?" Mikael asked jokingly.

"The next time I have to sleep out by my forge you can steal her," Alvor joked back.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back after she's finished cooking," Mikael said with a grin.

"If she's in that bad of mood that I am sleeping by the forge, you can keep her until she's in better spirits," Alvor said with a chuckle and then a groaned. Mikael heard the thump clearly and laughed heartily.

"I think I am sleeping by the forge tonight," Alvor grumbled.

"Ha, you're on your own, with the solid hit she has, I'll leave her in your capable hands," Mikael said with a chuckle.

"When we finish eating we should head to Whiterun," Hadvar cut in still grinning at his family's antics.

"I was planning on it, but there is a few things that I need to do before we leave. Since it's already past noon our, we'll have to camp the night somewhere." Mikael warned.

"Hadvar said you are related to Jarl Balgruuf," Alvor commented.

"So my mother and foster father kept telling me," Mikael explained once more. He didn't know what it was about this family, they were so inquisitive.

Mikael laid his fork on his plate when he heard clattering of dishes. He felt Sigrid very close to him, her dress was brushing against his arm. He knew then that these people weren't of wealth, her dress spoke of a struggling family. And yet they had fed him, gave him a bed to sleep in, when they had not much. He was grateful to this family.

"What is it, you have this distant look in your eyes," Sigrid asked.

"Just thinking, nothing to worry about," Mikael answered, pasting on a fake smile. He was positive he failed miserably, but it didn't matter, no one pushed for more. He heard Alvor move from his seat and followed suit when Sigrid moved away.

He followed the steps of the blacksmith's as they led outside towards where he worked. He could feel the heat of the forge as he moved carefully towards Alvor. He was glad no one followed him, patting the pouch of money he strapped to his belt. It was what was left from raiding the his old home. He knew this money would have to last him a bit until he could earn more money. When he sold the things from Bleakfalls Barrow, he would have more money.

"Something you need?" Alvor asked.

"Yeah, need some leather armor and a walking stick if you have it," Mikael asked. He felt the tension in the air and knew the cause after feeling Alvor's wife's clothing he knew this man needed money and not handing out his armor. "I'll be paying for them." He said quietly, trying to allay the man's fears.

"How did you know?" Alvor asked, his cheeks starting to burn, he was glad the blind man couldn't see this. He didn't like people knowing that the family was struggling even though everyone else in this village was too.

"I could feel the tension in the air. Sigrid's dress told me a lot when she grabbed my plate from the table," Mikael explained softly. "Don't worry, I won't say a word, but are all the families struggling too?"

"Yeah, the war is taking up a lot of money. The Jarl had to raise the taxes just to pay for more guards for the lands. It's a struggle for everyone, especially the smaller villages." Alvor said.

"Hmm, well then don't cheapen the price for me," Mikael stated as he made up his mind.

"I have the leather armor, boots, greaves, but I don't have a walking stick or staff," The blacksmith answered.

Mikael passed him his pouch of money. He knew it was more than what the armor cost, but it didn't matter. He turned and started walking away, ignoring Alvor's call. He knew what the smithy was going to say and didn't care.

He walked back into the house, "Dorthe, how would you like to make a few coins?" Mikael asked.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked excitedly. Mikael smiled when he heard her enthusiastic answered.

"I want you to go to the lumber yard, ask the owner if they have a stick about as tall as my chin and as thick as this." He spread his fingers apart showing how wide he wanted it. "Then find out the price for it and come back here. I will give you money to purchase the stick and then you get when you bring it back."

Mikael blinked when he heard running steps and then the closing of a door seconds later. He was surprised a little girl could run that fast. "Wow, quick little girl," he mumbled to himself and heard the fond chuckles from Sigrid and Hadvar.

"She should be back here in a few minutes," Sigrid said with a chuckle. The minutes ticked by, and then the door opened with a clatter. Mikael's eyes narrowed, he waited for tension in the air but there was none of that. He waited for yells, there was none of that either. So he wasn't sure what was going on. "I brought back lots of sticks, Gerdur told me to so you can choose," a little voice announced.

Mikael grasped the first stick he was passed. It needed a lot of work, but it would do in an emergency. The next was passed, this one was closer to what he was looking for, it was the last one that was perfect. It needed to be smoothed out, but not much else was needed to be done to it.

"Lead me back to this Gerdur and then to your father," Mikael requested of the little girl. He held all three sticks in his hand and allowed the girl to grasp his other hand. He listened as the gravel crunched beneath his feet. Every step he counted, and continued counting as they crossed a bridge. He stopped counting steps when the girl forced him to stop.

Mikael knew there was a female standing in front of him. She smelled of wood and sweat, but beneath that there was a hint of blood. Mikael took a step back, wanting more room to move in case this woman was temperamental at this time of month. "I'll be taking two sticks, the other one you can have back," Mikael stated passing over the one stick.

"You can keep them at no cost, we don't use those and usually burn them," The woman stated and started walking away without another word. Mikael shrugged, he wasn't going to argue.

"Now, let's go see your dad," he said with a smile.

Once again he was counting steps until he was back where he began. He listened to the sound of metal being hammered and didn't need the girl to direct him anymore. "How about you go help your mom, I need to talk to your dad in private." He said and then remembered. "Oh and here you go." He passed her a handful of coins.

He waited for the tiny steps to recede before walking over to Alvor. "Think you can make this into a good walking stick?" he asked.

"Sure,' Alvor said, taking the stick from the blond hair man. He stared at the man for a moment, surprised at the likeness he had for Bagruuf. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, though he had dark complexion like the old Jarls first wife. His eyes narrowed for a moment as a thought came to him, the lad had said he was raised by his mother, but he knew that the lad's mother was dead. He wondered if this was the missing son, he didn't think so, probably some wench that the old jarl had lain with and using this boy for her own wealth. Mikael didn't strike him as money hungry and he honestly believe what his family told him.

Mikael went to pass him more coins, but his hand was shoved away. "No, you paid enough for the armor. You don't need to pay for this," Alvor stated firmly.

"Then at least let me pay for shipping it to Whiterun," Mikael offered. He passed some coin, his one hand was grabbed firmly and a few coins were placed back in it. He knew Alvor only took what he needed.

"You know, you make it really hard to help your family," Mikael grumbled.

"There's helping and then there is charity. I don't do charity," Alvor stated coldly.

"If you think this is charity? Then you have another thing coming," Mikael said heatedly, a scowl darkening his face. "I don't give out charity. If you want money from me, you have to work for it and I pay what I think its worth, nothing more. Your family gave me a bed to sleep in, when I could have went to the inn just as easily, but Hadvar wanted time with his family. So who is doing charity?" Mikael asked mockingly.

"Sorry," Alvor muttered. Mikael could hear the shame in his voice and believed him.

"Good, you should be. Me giving you more money than I should was because of the home cooked meal, the bed to sleep in, and the respect you treated me a complete stranger with. Shit, I would have paid double than that for meal I had this morning. She's a damn good cook." Mikael uttered, nearly groaning in pleasure at the memory of the meal.

"Yeah, I hear you," Alvor muttered.

"So this is your last chance to take back this money," Mikael stated holding out his hand once more with the leftover coins. He felt the coins disappear and smiled. "Send that staff to the inn in Whiterun when it's finished."

"I'll send it to the inn, later this day. You're welcome to stay in my house any time you come this way and I won't take no for an answer," Alvor said, taking the blind man's in a shake. He wasn't about to let this nord leave without this understand between them.

"Done, only if your wife cooks," Mikael said as he walked away to where he could smell Hadvar waiting.

"It seems my family likes you," Hadvar commented.

"So it would seem," Mikael shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"Are you ready to head to Whiterun now?" Hadvar asked as he led the way to the bridge.

"I take it you have my pack?" Mikael asked with a smirk and held his hand out for it. He felt the familiar weight of his pack and sighed in relief. This was most of his possession, things he didn't want to be without.

"Shall we?" Hadvar asked, making a motion with his hand, then stopped when he remembered his companion couldn't see it.

"Lead and I'll follow," Mikael stated with a grin.


	4. Whiterun

Chapter 4

He could hear the sounds of Whiterun already and they hadn't even made it to the gates yet. He knew this place would play havoc with his senses. It was something he wasn't looking forward to.

"Jarl Balgruuf, what are you doing out here?" Someone asked. Mikael waited for answer from the Jarl, but there was none forth coming. "I'm sorry my Jarl, I shouldn't have asked." The same guard muttered. Mikael could feel the air was thick with tension and uncertainty. He heard the shifting of boots, and figured it out, or he hoped he figured out. They thought he was Balgruuf.

"I'm not Balgruuf," Mikael announced, loudly so everyone else wouldn't make the same mistake. He heard the shifting of heavy doors and knew the gates were being opened for them. He hoped it was for them and not something else.

He listened as Hadvar took the first few steps and continued walking. Mikael quickly caught up to him, listening to his footsteps, but there were too many other footsteps, some making the same ting of metal his did, other were softer padded. His senses were going haywire with all of the sounds. He knew Hadvar's steps now, but still couldn't decipher them from others there was just too many similar sounds.

"Hadvar?" he called softly, hoping no one near them had heard the desperation in his voice. He was truly lost right now. He didn't know this city. Right now he felt fear, and hated it. He hated admitting that he needed help.

He felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder, he fought not to jump, "Relax, I am right beside you," Hadvar whispered. Mikaek sighed in relief. He followed the large body beside him, it was so much easier this way. Just as long as there was no one else has large as Hadvar he would be fine.

He almost stumbled on the first step leading up to the inn. He didn't say a word as Hadvar caught his arm. "So, I guess you'll be heading soon," Mikael murmured. Silently he prayed this man wasn't leaving anytime soon. He hoped his voice didn't show his desperation, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Nope, not until I have my new orders. I am to stay by your side all the time, so General Tullius ordered," Hadvar answered, shrugging his shoulder and then rolled his eyes when he remembered that Mikael couldn't see the action.

Mikael stepped through the door, following close to the large nord in front of him. He heard the chatter of many people stop, dead silence descended. He shifted nervously in place as he felt the tension in the inn rise exponentially.

"My Jarl, I am surprised Irileth let you out of Dragonsreach," one man announced jovially.

"I'm not the Jarl," Mikael answered calmly.

"Sure, sure, if that's the way you want it," Another said with a chuckle.

"I am not Balgruuf," Mikael snarled. "I don't know the Jarl." Once more silence descended this time it was a very uneasy silence. He felt Hadvar back up until he bumped against him. His body went on alert, all his sense was attuned to movement nearby.

"Mikael, we need to leave," Hadvar stated as some of the patrons shifted nervously.

"So what you're saying we can't stay in Whiterun?" Mikael hissed with annoyance.

"It looks that way," Hadvar muttered. "Just how much do you look like the Jarl here?"

"How in Oblivion am I supposed to know that when I can't see a damn thing," Mikael snarled as he placed his hand on the door behind him. Slowly he pushed it open and wondered if they would be able to leave Whiterun. From the way everyone was acting he wasn't too sure of that.

"Knock it off, all of you. He's a traveller, leave him be," A female voice ordered loudly that Mikael's ears were ringing.

"Aye, I agree, a man should be able to drink where he wants, don't matter who he is or looks like," Another man stated this one with a heavy accent.

"Hadvar, find us a table," Mikael said, and once more he was following the man inside. He ignored the gasps as he walked through the room. The tension that had been there was gone now, but for how long he wasn't sure.

Mikael stopped when he heard someone whisper, "Go get Irileth, I think she should know about this." He almost groaned.

"So I take it by that order, I shouldn't request a room for the night?" he inquired sarcastically to the person who issued the order.

He heard the female who spoke swallow thickly and smirked.

"What can I get you?" another female asked.

"Whatever is cooking and two bottles of mead to start," Mikael said, leaning back in his the chair he had taken over.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Balgruuf lounged back in his throne, keeping silent as the man standing before him said his piece. He had to admit, when the man first walked in he hadn't been expecting this. He had expected there to be a large brawl at the inn and they needed him to sooth the people. But that wasn't what had come out of this man's mouth at all. It seemed someone entered his city, looking a lot like him that it was making his people uneasy. He was shocked to hear that someone resembled him that much, but that his people would be uneasy made no sense. They shouldn't really be bothered about it unless this man was trying to impersonate him, which has been stated that he wasn't. His curiosity was peaked, he was tempted to go down there and meet this man in person, but he knew Irileth would have a stroke at that idea. The only other option was to wave it away and tell the man not to worry. He was about to do that but something nagged at him, like some lost memory.

"Where is he now?" Balgruuf asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. Still something nagged him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know what it was,

"Balgruuf, do you think it could be Mikael?" Hrongar asked quietly, or so he thought until they heard a gasp from the man standing before them.

"That's what the other man called him," the man blurted out.

Balgruuf jumped to his feet, "No it can't be…" he whispered hoarsely. He stared at Hrongar unable to believe what he had heard.

Without another word he walked swiftly out of Dragonsreach and headed down to the inn with Irileth and Hrongar hot on his heels.

"Who is Mikael?" Irileth asked urgently as they walked swiftly. She kept her scowl firmly in place, scaring away any person who thought to speak with the Jarl.

"Our youngest brother, he was kidnapped when he was just a babe," Balgruuf answered quickly. He stopped at the door of the inn, unsure what he should do. He didn't even know his brother, he was positive his brother didn't know about him.

Taking a fortifying breath he walked into the inn and silence descended. He watched the reaction of his people closely, their heads swung towards him and then towards a man that sat in the corner with his back towards him. He noticed his companion had imperial armor on and wondered if his brother had joined the army.

Balgruuf eyes widened when he saw the other man. He had white eyes, golden blond hair, and…. And it could be no one else, but his brother. He looked too much like father to be anyone else, but he had mother's dark complexion, something him and Hrongar never inherited.

"Mikael?" Balgruuf called softly, unsure if this was the right thing to do. He watched as the man stood. He had their mother's height, and his father build. He was a large man, well built, larger than Hrongar, but he only stood to his chin.

He bit back a gasp when he realized that Mikael was blind. He had thought the bleached eyeswas from over use of magic, but that wasn't so. He was blind. He figured that out when the man wouldn't let his chair go, and one hand slightly held out in front of him, searching for obstacles.

"And you are?" Mikael asked civilly, not liking this disadvantage.

"I'm Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun," Balgruuf stated, waiting for recognition.

"Ahh, I see. You heard someone was here that looked like you and you came to investigate. I can tell you now, I didn't come here about blood relations, I came here back to my homeland since our mother and brother is dead. I'll leave you in peace if you will do the same," Mikael stated simply and took a seat once more.

"I know our mother is dead. She died a few months after you went missing," Balgruuf snapped ignoring the patrons.

"Missing? Is that what it is called when our father kicks a baby and his wife out for bedding another? Funny, I wouldn't quite call that missing," Mikael snorted with amusement.

"I don't know what lies you have been told, but your mother died after you were stolen from your room!" Balgruuf shouted.

"Don't. I won't hear any more of your lies. My mother died by Marauders," Mikael snapped.

"The woman who raised you was not your mother!" Balgruuf stated coldly.

"My Jarl, this isn't the place. Let's get him and his friend up to Dragonsreach where it will be a lot more private," Irileth whispered urgently as the crowd watched avidly. People that hadn't been here had entered the inn and now it was packed full, fuller than she had ever seen it.

"My Jarl, if I could make a suggestion?" Hadvar ventured tentatively.

"What's your suggestion soldier?" Balgruuf asked, his ire still up.

"Mikael stay here for a few moments to cool down, and I'll lead him up to dragonsreach once he is finished his next bottle of mead?" Hadvar swallowed nervously, when both men stiffened.

"I think that would be good," Balgruuf said calmly and turned to leave. His eyes narrowed at all the patrons daring them to say anything.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

He almost stumbled when they came up to the steps leading to the castle. If Hadvar hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder, he would have been on his ass, and that would have been too embarrassing for words. Slowly they made their way up the umpteen dozen steps, the only place he knew that had more steps was going to the Greybeards or so his parents told him.

Mikael sighed in relief when they reached the top. He could feel the wind strongly here, the smells of the city stronger because of the wind. He could hear the activity below in the main part of the city. Down to his left while facing the sounds he heard metal on metal clanging, also a hammer hitting metal nearby.

They both walked through the large doors. How did he know they were large? By Hadvar's comment that the doors must be large enough to haul a dragon through, whether that was true or not, he hoped to never find out.

Mikael listened for a moment at the doors. He heard gasps from the guards nearby and their nervous shifting. He heard the quiet murmurs of the court that hadn't seen them yet. Above all that he heard his brother's voice. That voice he could never forget since their meeting at the inn, accusing his parents of stealing him. He couldn't believe the audacity of the man stating that the woman he had know all his life wasn't his mother. For that slur alone he wanted the man dead, but that wasn't to be.

"So you finally shown, now about the woman who you called mother…" Balgruuf went to continue, but was abruptly cut off.

"I did not come here to talk about our parentage, there is more important matters to discuss," Mikael hissed in annoyance

"Then why are you here?" Balgruuf asked tiredly. He should have known as soon as the man told him of his mother that he would be after money.

"Helgen has been attacked by a dragon. It lays in cinders now and Riverwood is calling for aide from their Jarl," Mikael stated coldly.

"Please don't tell me you were at Helgen," Balgruuf said as he took a seat heavily. A sigh of regret leaving him that his brother had been put through that.

"You can keep the concern out of your voice, I don't buy it," Mikael spat belligerently. "I would suggest you take care of Riverwood instead."

"And your friend is that where met him?" Balgruuf asked turning his attention to Hadvar.

"I was ordered to accompany Mikael until General Tullius gives me further orders," Hadvar answered quietly.

"I thank you for keeping my brother safe in these dangerous lands," Balgruuf murmured, glad that Mikael had someone to protect him. Being blind limited him to a lot of things.

Balgruuf sat there thoughtfully as an idea came to him. Mikael was taken from there family once and he didn't want that happening again. The safest place for the man was here at Dragonsreach. He glanced at the follower his brother had right now and made up his mind. With this follower his brother would be stuck within the castle always, plus there was a side benefit, he could keep an eye on the man, see if he was reliable or if he was actually here to gain money from him.

"It was no trouble, your brother is a good fighter," Hadvar said with a grin.

"It's nice of you to say so, but we both know he's blind," Balgruuf said sharply, glaring at the man for his audacity. "Mikael, you'll be staying here at Dragonsreach and it is not up for debate. I'll be sending word to General Tulius that you've done your job."

"What?" Mikael shouted horrified. "I don't think so! I will not stay in the place where I was shunned from!" he bit out scathingly.

"Enough of this, you will stay here!" Balgruuf thundered.

"No, you only rule Whiterun hold, you don't rule the other holds," Mikael snapped as he grabbed his pack, slinging it over his shoulder. He stalked towards where he thought the doors were. He heard Hadvar move quickly to catch up to him and sighed in relief when the man nudged his shoulder lightly, changing his direction slightly. He ignored his brother's shout for him to stop. He only stopped when one of the guards stopped him.

"The Jarl told you to stop," the guard warned.

"I don't give a shit. Now either you let me pass or I will make you," Mikael hissed angrily dropping his pack to the floor and allowing his magic to light his hands.

He heard the guard scoff and stepped closer to him.

"ENOUGH!" Balgruuf voice thundered through the room. "Mikael stay here for a few days, if you wish to leave then you may," he said sullenly. Then he turned lethal eyes to his guards, "you raise your sword to him again I will have you heads."

"Three days I'll stay, but if once, you tell me that my family wasn't my family, or slur my mother, I will leave here and never return," Mikael stated coldly.

"Agreed," Balgruuf muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Good, then have us shown to our rooms," Mikael ordered.

Hrongar stood in a dark corner snickering softly so he wasn't overheard. He knew without a doubt that this was their brother. He didn't care who the kid believe was his mother. Of course he didn't believe them, but that didn't matter. But what did matter as far as he was concerned this man was so much like Balgruuf that Dragonsreach just got very interesting. He stood like Balgruuf, talked like him, gave orders like him. The only difference was the sound of their voice. Mikael didn't have their accent, but that was to be expected. He had the accent from the higher ups of the Imperial city. It was easy to see whoever had stolen his brother has raised him well. They had given him an education, that was easy to see. The boy had the airs of the upper class.

He knew Whiterun was already gossiping, the maids were already talking. He shook his head in amusement and decided to spend more time in the castle instead of the balcony to see the fireworks.

"Proventius, place Mikael in the family wing," Balgruuf ordered.

"My Jarl the only room available is your late wife's room," Proventius said uncertainly.

"Then place him there. I am not taking another wife anytime soon," Balgruuf growled his frustrations.

"But my Jarl…" The steward was quickly cut off before having a chance to finish his sentence.

"I will not be taking a wife! Now show Mikael to his room," Balgruuf nearly shouted.

Mikael sighed and followed the retreating footsteps. He glared at the first step that had tripped him up. Once again, Hadvar had stopped him from making a complete ass of himself. "I can't believe how thick headed he is," Mikael spat as they entered his room.

"Mikael, he isn't that much different than you are. Go figure," Hadvar mocked.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the floor," Mikael grumbled.

He heard Hadvar chuckled and shook his head in annoyance. He should have just left and not stayed here. It would have been best. He wondered what rules his dear brother was going to lay down tomorrow.


	5. Going My Own Way

Mikael scowled darkly, he was now a prisoner in this castle. He had stayed for the three days and now it was time to leave. There was no way in the nines he could stay another day. His dear brother didn't want him leaving the castle. He couldn't go to the inn, or outside. He wasn't allowed practicing with Hadvar.

Hrongar was the only one he liked of his family so far. Balgruuf's hired hands, weren't too bad either. The mage was very helpful, after everyone else went to bed, they would practice magic. Proventus, he was one of a kind, he knew the best way to make a quick buck and how to save money.

Irileth, he didn't know what to make of her. She was very protective of his brother as she should be. Then there was a woman named Lydia who has spoken to him many times. She was nice enough, but she annoyed him more times than not.

It was time to leave, he didn't feel comfortable here. Even though everyone but his brother treated him respectfully and not like an invalid, he couldn't stay. This place didn't feel like home to him. This place was his prison, or close to it.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

He found Hadvar on the balcony, he could hear the swings of his blade. "Hadvar, I'm heading out of Whiterun," Mikael stated.

"I take it you have had enough?" Hadvar murmured with a smirk. He knew when three days were up that this was going to happen. Today was the third day, and he had been expecting this talk since he woke this morning.

"Gods yes! I need out of here. I need to be elsewhere away from him," Mikael grumbled.

"When do you want to leave?" Hadvar asked, he knew it wouldn't take them long to pack, but he wondered if the Jarl was going to allow them to leave. He had noticed how overly protective the Jarl was with Mikael. He treated him like an invalid, unable to do this on his own when that was the farthest from the truth. It was true Mikael needed help when in a strange town, but other than that he was able to do everything else on his own.

"Now," Mikael stated firmly and stalked towards the doors he just walked through. "It will only take me moments to be ready."

Hadvar followed him out to the room they both shared. He noticed that Mikael hadn't unpacked a single thing since being here. He wasn't surprised in the least. The only thing he needed to pack was the clothing he had worn during the night. They lay neatly folded on his bed, already washed.

Mikael's clothes were already packed, his sword strapped to his side. "I take it you are not going to talk to the Jarl?" Hadvar asked.

"When I walk out of here I'll talk to him, other than that, I couldn't be bothered," Mikael stated coldly.

"I'm ready…" Hadvar murmured and watched his friend walk out of the room with his pack on his back.

Hadvar followed closely, his watching the Jarl's reaction closely, already knowing that this wasn't going to go over very well.

"Mikael, where do you think you are going?" Balgruuf asked, worry racing through him.

"Away from here. Your three days are up," Mikael answered firmly.

Balgruuf leaned back in his throne with a heavy sigh, he didn't know what to say. He could order him to stay, he knew that but what would be the point. He thought about asking why, and knew he didn't want to know the answer. Mikael and him had quite a few arguments as it was. So many that if they were ever alone together, they couldn't have a civil conversation.

"Where will you be heading?" Balgruuf asked quietly.

"That is not your concern, but don't expect me back here," Mikael bit out coldly. He didn't bother saying another word and headed towards the door once more. He sighed in relief that Hadvar didn't step in trying to make things better, there was no way that could happen, not until his brother let him have his freedom.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hadvar walked beside Mikael, his thoughts elsewhere. He wasn't sure where they were going or what his companions plan was. It worried him travelling with a blind person, if it was a short distance he wouldn't be as worried but this was Skyrim, a place where those who needed protecting usually stayed near the cities or in their walls. Instead Mikael was going to wander the lands, something that he should speak against but couldn't.

They were just passing the stables, he had hoped they were going to use the cart awaiting there, but Mikael hadn't even asked if there was one. He watched as Mikael used the walking stick his uncle had sent to the inn. It seemed to help him, that he stayed on the road instead of walking off into the plains or buildings nearby.

"Where are we heading?" Hadvar asked.

"Wherever this way takes us," Mikael retorted, trying his best to hide his anger but even he knew he hadn't succeeded.

"Markarth, and a few other smaller towns," Hadvar said quietly, not want to do something that set Mikael off more. He wondered how long Mikael would be in this mood. He missed the joking man, this one was too silent.

Hadvar stopped dead when he looked towards the watch tower they heading towards. His mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Helgen all over again, only this was a different dragon. He didn't know how long he stood there in a daze before he realized that Mikael was running towards the sounds of fighting. He didn't want to get involved, he didn't want to fight a dragon but it looked like he had no choice in the matter. He raced after Mikael, catching up to him when the other man stumbled over a rock.

He watched as Mikael stood still, his hands lit with magic. He wasn't sure what the blind nord was going to do or how he was going to fight something flying around. Instead of worry about Mikael he took his bow from his back, firing arrow after arrow at the over grown lizard.

His eyes widened further when magic hit the dragon, making it roar in pain, more so than their arrows had. The other soldiers that went to hide came out firing arrows, dodging blasts of fire. He tried not to let it affect him when another soldier fell to dragon fire. It was Helgen all over again.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the dragon finally fell. They had killed it, they had killed a dragon… a dragon of all things. His legs could barely hold him, but he fought to stay upright. He wasn't about to humiliate himself by falling to the ground in shock.

Quickly he looked around the battle ground for Mikael. He gasped loudly when he watched Mikael walk towards the carcass of the dragon. This he had not expected, nor did he want to see his friend touching that beast who had killed many.

His caught in his lungs, hands shaking as a bright blue whisping light surrounded Mikael. He didn't need to be told what was happening. Him and all nords had been raised on the old stories of Talos, and other dragonborn. Mikael, was absorbing the dragons soul. This was almost too much to take in, his mind was muddled as Mikael stood there in a trance.

"Did you see that? He absorbed the soul!" a soldier shouted.

"No, I can't be. There hasn't been a dragonborn in centuries," another guard argued.

"You saw what I saw, then explain it to me!" the first guard growled in frustration. Hadvar stood there stupidly, listening to the guards argue and didn't know what to do.

He should be bring Mikael back to Whiterun, but he knew that was out. He nodded his head decisively, he would take Mikael to General Tullius… No that wouldn't work, the general didn't accept their legends, he wouldn't understand about the dragonborn. So what was he supposed to do?

~ooooooooooooooooooo~

Mikael didn't know what hit him, but it sure as hell hurt. That word he had seen weeks ago were now burning bright in his minds eye. What was worse, there was a voice in his mind he was pretty sure telling him what that word meant.

He stood silently, listening for the attacker that was screwing with him. He had thought he had been fighting a dragon, but now he knew that wasn't so. Whatever it had been that they had fought was dead, but the thing controlling it was still out there talking in his mind. Fus was the word being talked out. Force, a word of power so the voice said. He scoffed in his mind, he didn't need people thinking him insane by speaking out loud.

He really needed Hadvar, and he didn't know where the nord was. He trusted that nord more than any of the men he could feel surrounding him. He didn't think any of these men were the attackers, but victims of the attacker. They were calling him dragonborn of all things. He was pretty sure someone casted a very strong spell, now all he needed to do was find that person, kill them, and set these people free from the delusions the mage was placing in their head.

"Mikael?" Mikael heard Hadvar asked tentatively. He nearly sighed in relief at hearing his voice. Thank the gods he wasn't alone now. Now he had someone to help him search out this mage. He really didn't want to fight the mage alone.

"I'm fine Hadvar. How are you?" Mikael asked urgently.

"I'm not the one that just absorbed a dragons soul," Hadvar muttered.

"Please tell me you are not falling for some mages delusions?" Mikael grumbled, his hopes of hunting down the mage with someone he trusted dwindled and died.

"What are you talking about? There was no mage. Mikael you took the dragon soul. Its dead, only bones," Hadvar retorted, looking at his friend incredulously.

Mikael shook his head stubbornly. There is no way he was the dragonborn. No way. He was blind and hadn't lived in Skyrim so it made no sense. Yes he was nord, but he wasn't raised like them. He was raised on their stories, old legends, and such, but had lived in the Imperial City and his families' farm had been on the out skirts of the city.

No, it had to be a mage, there was no other explanation…

"You… you are dragonborn!" a man moving closer to him said.

"No I am not," Mikael bit out.

"You took the dragonsoul, it said that the dragonborn can use the souls of the dragons to shout as they do," The man insisted.

"And yet I haven't shouted," Mikael mocked him.

"You haven't even tried. Try and shout," the obstinate man demanded.

Mikael sighed, slowly shaking his head in frustration. Shout, how in the nines was he supposed to do that? The only people able to shout now were the Greybeards. He turned his attention within himself, remembering that voice explaining to him about FUS. The word that had been burning bright on a stone wall; burning bright enough that a blind man could see it.

He opened his mouth, ready to snap at the man but that wasn't what came out. "FUS!" his whole body shook from the force of that one word expelling from hi. His throat screamed at him, his body was still rattled. He stumbled back a few steps, trying not to fall on his ass in front of any on lookers around. That would be a sight, still in his brother's lands, and falling on his ass in front of his men. Yep, he so didn't need that. Damn he didn't need his brother hearing about him being dragonborn. That was the last thing he needed. He knew if his brother heard he would be forced to go back to the castle and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Mikael?" He barely heard Hadvar, but he could hear the fear in the man's voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked attentively.

"Don't ask. I don't have an answer, plus what happened here I don't want to talk about!" Mikael stated coldly. "We should continue on."

"Wait! You need to speak with the Jarl about what happened here. He needs to know that there was a dragon here and its dead now," One of the guards said frantically.

"Then send someone to him," Mikael bit out. "I will not go back up there and speak with my brother."

Mikael could feel the tension in the air but he ignored it. Right now, he really didn't care what people thought. He hated what just happened and what was going on. Him, a blind man was chosen by the gods to be the dragonborn. He knew the gods had abandoned the people and now he had his proof. No god or man in their right mind would put a blind man in the position of a hero. Men, mer and beasts should have never been forced to stop praying to Talos. This was his revenge.


	6. Political Manouvers

**A new chapter, one that is actually important for later in the story. On another note there will be a romance for this story. I want it to be with a female, not sure who yet, still debating. If anyone has suggestions would love to hear it. There will be no male/male in this story, no matter how much it looks to be happening. **

**Enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think. **

"We should be very careful while we are here. Markarth isn't the safest place," Hadvar warned as they entered through the gates.

"What do you mean?" Mikael asked.

Hadvar didn't need to answer, screams answered them as another person stabbed a woman. Even he couldn't believe that just happened. He didn't think Markarth was this bad, but it seemed to be the worst city in the Skyrim.

"What was that?" Mikael asked ugently, his hands already lit with magic. He knew there was danger, he could feel tension and fear thick on the air. He heard the guards shouting out warnings that no one come close, but he still didn't know what had happened.

"A man killed a young woman for the Forsworn," Hadvar answered quietly.

"Forsworn?" Mikael turned to him with a quizzical look. Havdar shook his head, he didn't want to be here. They shouldn't be here, they should be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Bretons that use to rule Markarth. I don't know the whole story, but involves Markarth being taken over by them and then Ulfric Stormcloak helped retake Markarth back for the nords," Hadvar explained.

Mikael nodded, unsure if they were safe here. They hadn't met any Forsworn until now, but that didn't mean much. "Let's get a bed for the night. Tomorrow we can head to Solitude," Mikael murmured and started walking forward.

They were about to enter the inn when a man stopped them. "I think you dropped this," the man said, his voice showing his nervousness.

"I think not," Mikael stated about to continue forward.

"Did you see what just happened?" the man asked.

Mikael laughed, "Kind of hard to do that," he mocked. "I heard enough that I didn't need sight to know what happened."

He waited for a few moments waiting for the man to say more but all he heard was retreating footsteps. He scowled at the note left in his hands and passed it over to Hadvar. "Please tell me it's not another mission."

"All it says is to go to the temple of Talos," Hadvar stated. "I would advise you not to do this."

"Why? What's the worst that is going to happen? We find out what's going on here and why there is Forsworn in Markarth," Mikael answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mikael, If the Thalmor catch you in the Temple you be accused of Talos worshipping," Hadvar warned.

"What's the chances of a Thalmor being here? Nil to none. Most of them are at Solitude or scouring Skyrim for worshipers," Mikael reminded him.

"I still think this is a very bad idea," Hadvar muttered and began leading the way to the abandon temple.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hadvar paced inside of the castle. He was awaiting his turn to speak with the Jarl. This city was a lot more corrupt than he first thought. Mikael was in Cidhna Mine for murders he didn't commit. He had been framed from the start by the Silverblood family. He had tried to stop it but there was no way to.

"What is it you want?" Jarl Igmund asked of the man pacing back and forth in his hall. He wore Imperial armor, a blade strapped to his waist, with a shield to his back. He didn't know what the Imperials wanted with him now. He didn't have any more men to give them without leaving his own hold short of protection.

"I want you to release Mikael," Hadvar demanded.

"Mikael?" Igmund stared at him in confusion. He hadn't heard of this Mikael and didn't have a clue what this man was talking about.

"The man that was recently arrested for murders he didn't commit. He was investigating the corruption in this hold and was framed, sent to Cidhna mine," Hadvar spat belligerently.

"What makes him so special that you demand his release?" Igmund asked curiously. His gut told him something more was going on. He now knew why he didn't know of this arrest. The Silverblood's had stepped in and probably framed him. Hopefully he could use this man to clean his city, but he needed more information about this man.

Hadvar sighed, he knew Mikael was going to kill him when he found out what he was about to say. He could already hear Mikael's rant and feel his glower. "He's the dragonborn and Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's younger brother," Hadvar stated.

Igmund stared mutely at the man. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he almost didn't believe it, but he had heard the Greybeards call. As for this man being Balgruuf's brother he hoped that wasn't true, it could put the trading contract between him Balgruuf in jeopardy. He wasn't going to think of that, not until he had proof. But that the dragonborn was arrested in his city, that alone could create problems if people found out who that man was.

He swallowed thickly, a man that was blessed by the gods, Akatosh himself was in the Cidhna mines. This information couldn't get any worse. He had read some of the reports of what went on in that mine, when he could get his hands on those reports.

He turned to his housecarl and nodded to her. He prayed she understood what he was relaying. He didn't want to say the words out loud. Not a chance in the nines would he say them, it was bad enough he had no control over his city. The damned Silverblood, ruled this city, they didn't have him in their back pocket, but they mine as well have. They had his hands tied, due to their money and influence.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mikael smirked as he felt for a pulse. The King of Rags was dead, he had silently slit his throat. Hopefully that ended the foresworn attacks in this city, now all he needed was a way out of here. He had felt a note but that was of no use to him. He felt around the table for any marks, scratches anything that was a telling sign of where this hidden entrance was.

He tapped the table, trying to think like the man he just killed but he wasn't that delusional of a person. He scowled darkly, anger getting the better of him. He needed out of here, there was no way he was spending years down in this decrepit pit.

With a frustrated sigh he headed back to where the other prisoners were. His plans of escaping were out and shortly the King of Rags would be found. Once he was found his hours would be numbed, he knew he wouldn't make it the day.

Lightly he dragged his hands along the wall, trying to remember his way back. He stopped when he felt bars. It wasn't the touch of bars that stopped him, it was the slight draft, so very slight that most would have missed it. He felt around for a handle, or opening through these bars. He wasn't betting on it, but he was pretty sure he just found the escape route. At least he hoped that was so. He tucked his shiv in to the back of his pants and felt around frantically for an entrance.

He let out the breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping in relief when he had finally entered the cage. He moved slowly, keeping a hand pressed along the wall, while he crouched low, trying not to make a sound. The last thing he needed was to be caught.

His other hand was lit with a fireball spell as he inched his way through the tunnel. He stilled when he heard movement, his breath stopping, his heart thundering in his chest. He waited, listening carefully, trying to use his other senses to feel for the thing that had moved. His body stilled more when he heard a sound he was very familiar with. Spider, there was a spider very near. He shivered in revulsion, memories of him and Hadvar making their way through Helgen keep. He had promised himself that he would never fight another spider and yet here he was.

He calmed his racing heart and focused on the danger. He allowed the fireball to leave his hand and prayed to any divinity that was listening that he hit his mark. He heard the angry scream that no human and most animals couldn't make. He shot another in that direction, just in case, you never know if it was still twitching.

When silence met his ears and charred something met his nose he resumed his inching through the tunnel. He hesitated when the ground changed to something more solid, foreign to him. Slowly he reached down and touched the ground, trying to make heads or tails what he was walking on. He knew it was metal, old, and like nothing he had come across in Skyrim or Cyrodill. His back stiffened when he heard a swooshing noise, something he had never heard before. Along with that swooshing noise was metal on metal, a groaning that was rhythmic.

He was lost, the new noise was distracting him too much that focus was becoming a thing of the past. There were too many noises, he could faintly hear movement but didn't know where, or what it was. He wasn't even sure if it was close or his imagination. He moved forward a bit more and his body when on alert, his gut screamed for him to duck and rolled. He didn't hesitate, he did it. He could feel it now, something large and not alive was near, chasing him as he rolled around. He didn't know what in the Oblivion it was, but whatever it was had a blade.

He stopped rolling for a moment, firing a fireball, then continued rolling once more. His head was spinning with all the rolling but he forced himself to ignore it. He shot another fireball and heard the thing collapse. He was about to get up but there was another one coming. He could hear it plainly now. Once more he found himself rolling around on this metal ground. This one took four fireballs before it fell to the ground.

He really wanted out of this place he had enough. Then he wanted to grasp one of the Silverblood around the neck and squeeze until he stopped breathing. He didn't care which one right now, just one of them or all of them.

He crouched once more, this time very low, keeping one hand on the ground while he inched his way along this walkway. He didn't know what it was, or who made it, but it was the best name he could come up for it, a walkway. He just hoped it wasn't a road of some type leading him to a more dangerous place. That was the last thing he needed.

He groaned in pain as he walked into a very solid wall. His nose throbbed, meeting the metal wall. Slowly he rose to his feet, and felt around the metal wall for a way out. His eyes widened when he figured out what he was feeling – a door. He might have just walked into his exit. He grin split his face as he felt around frantically for a way to opening his salvation.

He almost laughed out loud in relief when it opened.

That laugher died within him when he felt more people near. He didn't know if these people were friendly or enemy. He couldn't take the chance, not with what he just went through. His hand erupted in fire, ready to set anyone of them on fire.

"We aren't going to harm you. I am housecarl to Jarl Igmund," Faleen stated urgently. She hissed out her frustration when she saw the man was blind. She didn't know what in the nines he was doing down in Cidhna but to be blind down there wasn't the healthiest thing.

"Where's Hadvar?" Mikael demanded coldly, never once allowing his magic to subside.

"He's with the Jarl, I have sent a guard to fetch him," Faleen answered calmly, hoping it would calm the blind nord. She still couldn't believe what she was looking at. Jarl Balgruuf when he was younger. Change the man's clothes, accent, beard, and you have Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, only about ten years younger and in better shape.

She paced back and forth, waiting for the Imperial soldier to show up. She could see that this man wasn't going to calm until - he saw or heard or however he tells a person apart – someone he trusted. She didn't blame him one bit, especially with what he just went through.

"Mikael?" Hadvar shouted as he ran towards his friend. The guards had fetched him saying his friend had gone insane. He had ran for all he was worth to where they said he was.

"Your voice is music to my ears. So I am finally out of that pit," Mikael murmured tiredly, his shook his hands extinguishing the magic. The tension left his body and he slumped against the nearest wall. "How long was I in there?"

"Three days," Hadvar answered quietly as he walked to Mikael's side. He grabbed Mikael's pack, slinging it over his shoulder and then placed his other hand on Mikael's shoulder. He hesitated for a second, unsure if this was alright with Mikael. When the nord moved with him he didn't bother taking his hand away.

"The Jarl has a room ready for you in the Keep, along with some food waiting," Feelan stated.

"Good, there is no way I am staying in that inn until the owners are dead," Mikael snarled.

Silence descended, no one knew what to say to those words.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Igmund sat on his throne still in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he has seen last night. It was a younger Jarl Balgruuf, with slight differences. Different hair, beard, and build, but other than that they could have been twin except for the age difference.

This put him on edge, it would be so easy for Balgruuf to find out his brother was in Cidhna mines. If that happened, all the treaties, contracts made over the years would die. He knew Balgruuf would nullify all contracts they had going, for good reasons too.

"He's resting quietly now my Jarl," Feelan stated as she stood by him.

"What of his companion?" Igmund asked, worried that he might step in and inform Balgruuf.

"He went to the market for supplies, they leave in the morning to Solitude," Feelan answered, looking worriedly at her Jarl.

"Damn. If he leaves and Balgruuf's finds out that we didn't do something to help or protect him on his travels… And now this Cidhna mine business…" Igmund hissed, slumping his chair with his head in his hands.

"My Jarl, we could assign a housecarl to him. That should satisfy Balgruuf, showing that are willing to protect him after the incident," Feelan suggested.

"Who? Most of the guards are corrupt, I wouldn't trust them to protect him," Igmund bit out.

"What of Argis the Bulwark?

"Ha, he wouldn't follow a blind nord. He's a fighter Feelan, now someone to lead a person around by hand," Igmund scoffed.

"And yet Mikael escaped the mine without help, fought a few dwarven spiders, and spheres, along with a spider," Feelan reminded him.

"True," Igmund murmured thoughtfully.

"I'll order Argis to the keep, and inform the guards of Mikael's Thane status," Feelan stated about to leave to do her job.

"Have Vlinderal Hall readied for him, I want it fully furnished," Igmund ordered.

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Mikael groaned as he slowly woke, his body was throbbing from the fighting he did yesterday. Most of his cuts and bruises were healed for the healer that had been here yesterday, but that didn't mean they didn't still hurt. She had only healed the worst of it.

"Your finally awake," Hadvar murmured, grinning when he saw the surprised look on Mikael's face. "You've been sleeping most of the day. The Jarl here wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

"He'll have to wait. I need food, a bath first before I speak with the Jarl," Mikael stated, slowly crawling out of bed. He shivered slightly as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. He could already hear people working in the kitchen and smell the food.

"I'll grab you food, though I don't know where you will go for a bath," Hadvar told him, glancing around the room finding no water other than what was in the ewer. He noticed a basic built into the wall, but it was empty, so it made no sense to him. He would have to have one of the serving girls fill the water for him. He hated that he would have to have someone else do what he could easily do himself for Mikael.

Hadvar stepped out of the room and nearly jumped. By the door stood a large nord with one blind eye, a shield strapped to his back and a sword to his waist. This nord was a fighter, you could see it in the way he held himself and watched as he exited Mikael's room. "Who are you?" Hadvar demanded.

"Argis the Bulwark," the man answered in a deep voice. "I am housecarl to the new Thane."

"New Thane? You mean Mikael?" Hadvar uttered, shocked at what was happening. He stuck his head back into the room. "Mikael you want to come out here."

"What?" Mikael muttered, biting off his grown as he moved. He walked to the door one had out in front of him.

"It seems while you've been sleeping the Jarl has been busy," Hadvar muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Mikael asked annoyed.

"My Thane, I am Argis the Bulwark your housecarl," a deep voice answered him.

"Thane? I am not a Thane, and I think you have the wrong room," Mikael bit out.

"You are Mikael, the dragonborn of legend and Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's brother?" Argis asked in amusement. The man couldn't deny it, from what everyone told him this man look a lot a like the Jarl from Whiterun.

"Who told you… HADVAR!" Mikael snarled. "Who in the eight also knows this stuff?"

"It was the only way to get you out of Cidhna Mine," Hadvar retorted.

"And yet it seemed I got out of there on my own. I don't remember any guards helping me fight, or coming to save me," Mikael snapped. He turned to the other man, his new housecarl. "I may be Balgruuf's brother, but I am not the dragonborn. So you can get that ridiculous idea out of your head."

"Mikael, you can't deny it. You absorbed the dragonsoul at the watchtower in Whiterun, then shortly after the Greybeards called for Dovahkiin," Hadvar reminded him, not backing down from the angry look. He glanced at the other man and noticed the amusement on his face.

"I have you key to Vlindral Hall," Argis murmured, trying to hide his amusement. It had shocked him at first that his new Thane was blind. He had heard the story of this man's escape from the mines many times by many different people. He found it amusing, that it took a blind man to escape a mine that no one else has been able to.

"What is this Vlindral Hall?" Mikael asked tiredly.

"It's the house that I have given to you," Igmund stated, he had come to investigate the raised voices.

"So you've made me Thane, given me a house, why?" Mikael asked sharply.

Igmund fell silent, he didn't want to discuss this with these two men standing there. He nodded to them, watching as they disappeared. "Political mostly. Balgruuf and I have many contracts, and having you harmed in my city won't sit well with your brother as you well know. To make things smoother I have given you honors that most aspire to," Igmund answered honestly.

"Now that I am Thane to your hold what do you expect of me?" Mikael sighed tiredly, motioned for the man to follow him back into his room. "It was never my plan to stay here. We were to head to Solitude this morning."

"At the moment this is an honory title, I expect nothing of you," Igmund answered tiredly.

"Jarl Igmund, your city is in chaos, just because the Mad King is gone, doesn't mean anything until the Silverblood is taken care of," Mikael warned. "Your people fear them, and your guards…"

Igmund nodded, not sure what to say. He already knew that the Silverblood's had too much power. They had money, and own many mines. At the moment his hands were tied. "When do you leave?" he asked, changing the subject before it got out of hand. This was something he didn't want to discuss.

"After we eat," Mikael answered.

"Take Argis with you, he's a good fighter," Igmund ordered, then left the room.

~ooooooooooooooooooooooo~

Hadvar watched the new man carefully. He didn't like that he would have to trust Mikael's life to this man so he had to make sure this man was capable. So far they had taken out a few foresworn, bandits, and a thief. Argis had been a great benefit, staying by Mikael's side, allowing the man to fight, but also protecting him.

They were camped right now. Argis' suggestion, saying it wasn't safe to travel this area at night. Hadvar had to agree. He had also noticed that the man kept the camp the way they had set it up. He always placed things back where he got them, not changing their placements. That was really good, Mikael expected a camp to be set up a certain way, making it easier for him to move around.

Mikael was staring into the fire, Argis was patrolling the area. He was cooking the evening meal, right now it was whatever they had in their pack. He was gland they had restalked before leaving.

Hadvar stopped when he noticed Mikael's head lift up, his body alert. "What is it?"

"I don't know…" Mikael murmured rising to his feet. He could hear a sound, but didn't recognize it. He knew this sound, he was sure of it. He was positive he had heard it before. He focused harder on the sound and stilled, his breath caught for a moment. "DRAGON!" he shouted.

Argis looked up at the sky seeing nothing, but he knew now to trust Mikael's hearing. If he heard a dragon, there was a dragon either nearby or coming. He kept watch of the sky and in the distance, on top of a mountain he saw a dragon flying. It was well out of their range, but not paying any attention to them. "Its near the top of that mountain," Argis announced, pointing towards the distant peak. Hadvar nodded, relaxing slightly as he once more took a seat on the log near Mikael.

When they first started this trip he had thought that he would have to lead Mikael by the arm all around Skyrim, but that wasn't the case. It seemed the man followed the sound of one's footsteps, it was actually amazing to witness. He had met a few blind people, and they usually depended on others or turned destitute. But Mikael was different, he hated depending on anyone. He had learnt that through Hadvar one night while Mikael slept. It was how he learnt not to change the layout of the camp.

Argis did another round of the camp, paying special attention to the shadows. He glanced behind him when he heard noise. Mikael was heading to his tent after just finished eating.

"How long have you been travelling with him?" Argis asked as he watched the fire.

"Since Helgen, about a month, maybe less," Hadvar answered. "When we reach Solitude, my orders will change and I will no longer be following him."

"You were ordered to follow him?" Argis asked inquisitively.

"By General Tullius, while we were in Helgen," Hadvar stated.

"I heard Helgen was destroyed," Argis murmured, glancing back at the tent where Mikael slept. He was shocked that the man made it out. If he hadn't been travelling with the man he would have assumed that this Imperial soldier had done all the work, but he knew now that wasn't so. Mikael would have fought too.

"It was many lives lost, burnt to death by the smell," Mikael answered when he exited the tent.

Argis didn't jump, but Hadvar did. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Hadvar asked.

"With the pack of wolves stalking us? No," Mikael answered with a smirk as he heard the both of them jump to their feet. Both went searching for the wolves he heard, he knew they wouldn't have to look far.

He knelt by the pot serving himself up some more food. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do. Hadvar expected him to join the Legion, but it was the Thalmor that stopped him. He had heard of Ulfric's rebellion and agreed with him about kicking the Thalmor out of Skyrim. He wanted to do that himself, but being a Jarl's brother he needed to think about the whole. He needed to figure out who all it will affect if he joined Ulfric's. He knew Hadvar would be upset, but he couldn't let that change his mind.

He thought of his brother who was a supporter of the Imperials. If he supported Ulfric the probability that his brother would be killed or dethroned, were high. But was that such a bad thing? Balgruuf had forced him to stay at his castle for three days. He had tried to force him to believe a lie, a lie about their parents. That still angered him like nothing else.

He shook his head, Balgruuf will have to look after himself if he decides to side with Ulfric. He won't let the man kill his brother, but other than that he's not stepping in. If Balgruuf loses his throne, then it was meant to be.

"Mikael, everything alright? You look pensive," Hadvar murmured.

"Everything will be," Mikael answered cryptically with a slight smile.


	7. A Quandary

Chapter 7

Mikael stood silently in a room where there were two people pacing. He was still waiting for at least one person to speak, the only sounds had been Hadvar when he announced himself.

He could feel Argis nearby, at ready. The man had made his life easier, always staying near and protecting him, yet allowing him to fight also.

"Argis, what's going on?" Mikael whispered.

"Hadvar and the other two are on the other side of the room talking," Argis answered, watching the others guards in the room.

"Hopefully we can leave soon," Mikael muttered.

"We can leave now, Hadvar can find us when he is finished," Argis suggested.

"No, he said there was something important he wanted to do for me," Mikael grumbled tiredly.

"Do for you?" Argis murmured, turning his attention to the two arguing imperial soldiers on the other side of the room. One looked to be the general and the other was Hadvar. There was a lot of hand motions, but barely any sound came to him, though Mikael probably heard more if he was actually listening.

Argis glanced back to Mikael to find him pacing the hall. He thought about stopping the blind nord, but thought better than it. He remembered the old stories of the dragonborn how they had the soul and blood of a dragon. He remembered an old saying about dragons that saying is what made him hesitate – you can never keep a dragon still.

"What the in oblivion is taking him so long?" Mikael hissed as he continued his pacing. He was feeling antsy, not able to stand still any longer. He wanted out of this building and into the fresh air. This was a first for him, never before had he had a problem staying indoors.

"What are they talking about?" Argis asked to distract the dragonborn.

Mikael stopped and strained his hearing, but the argument was jumbled not really making any sense to him. If he had been paying attention from the beginning it might have made more sense.

_"__I will not!" the general snarled. _

_"__With his connections…."_

_"__Hadvar, you have your orders!" the General's voice whipped out with the warning. _

_"__Yes sir," Hadvar answered meekly. _

"I don't know, it makes no sense," Mikael answered, then continued his pacing.

Argis kept his silence, and watched his Thane. He glanced back at Hadvar and noticed that he was walking in a different direction. "Mikael, Hadvar is leaving," Argis said.

"Then we can leave," Mikael sighed in relief and started forward.

Argis moved quickly placing a hand on Mikael's shoulder to redirect him only to find he was too late. He winced slightly when Mikael's face impacted with the corner of the wall.

"And Hadvar wanted us to get you to join? You can't see and would be a hindrance to this war. You shouldn't have high expectation as Hadvar does for you. You belong behind walls where you can harm none and no harm will be fall you," The General sneered before walking away.

Argis scowled darkly at the man's departing back. "Good, I wasn't planning on joining anyways," Mikael stated loudly. "Who would want to join those that are leashed by the Thalmor? I do not wish the Thalmor to rule more than they do and joining you is a sure bet that will happen."

Argis' eyes widened as he saw the General's back stiffen, his hands clench in fists. Argis knew the General couldn't do anything, Mikael never said he was joining Ulfric, but the threat was there. Until Mikael said he was joining Ulfric the generals hands were tied. He could see that Mikael knew this, the small victorious smile on his face said as much.

"Let's get out of here Argis, before General Tullius decides he needs to change the laws to suit his owns needs once more. We wouldn't want to put an innocent man at his disposal, he tends to send them to the block for his amusement," Mikael stated loudly and chuckled when he heard Tulluis' hiss of anger.

~ooooooooooooooooooooo~

"What is the plan my Thane?" Argis asked as he cooked some food for them. Mikael was leaning back against a log, his face turned up to the sky. He seemed deep in thought, or listening intently to something, but it didn't matter they needed a plan, one that didn't include them staying at this camp for months with nothing to do.

"First we eat, then in the morning I haven't got a clue," Mikael answered tiredly.

"What of the Greybeards?" Argis asked softly, leery about even bring this subject up. Mikael wouldn't even admit he was the dragonborn, but he had witnessed Mikael taking a soul not long ago.

"Argis, I told you once and this is the last time it will be brought up. I AM NOT THE DRAGONBORN!" Mikael voice vibrated with power that even he could feel. He winced, still not wanting to admit he was this damned dragonborn.

"If you say so," Argis murmured with amusement.

"I do!" Mikael said calmly, a smirk coming to his face now that someone was finally agreeing with him.

"It's not like a blind person could be a dragonborn, the gods would never make one so weak, so I can understand why you wouldn't want to be the dragonborn. It's obvious that you don't want to slur the good name of Talos," Argis said with an evil grin as he watched many emotions pass over Mikael's face.

Mikael fell silent, many emotion filling him. One emotion wanted to shout the man to bit, another hated that he was right. Then there was that damnable voice that he heard rarely now. He tried to ignore it, he didn't want to listen.

_"__Are you weak as the man suggests?" the voice asked smoothly. _

_"__No!"_

_"__Really? Could have fooled me. You are like no dragon I have met. You may be called dragonborn, but you will never be strong enough or worthy enough to be dovahkiin," contempt filled the voice. _

_"__Silence!" Mikael yelled in his mind. "I am not weak!"_

_"__Really? Prove it," the voice taunted. _

_"__And how would I prove it to you? It should be obvious since I killed you," Mikael mocked grinning. _

_"__You would think and yet you've done nothing, you kept yourself weak," the voice murmured. _

_Mikael sighed, it was hard to argue with that logic, "What is your suggestion dragon?" _

_"__You were called, answer that call," the voice answered. _

"Mikael?" Argis murmured, he wasn't sure what just happened, but it seemed as if Mikael just had a conversation with himself. He would say the man was no right in the head, but that didn't seem right.

"Yes Argis?" Mikael answered, deep in thought.

"My Thane, who were speaking to?" Argis asked uncertainly. He sat there nervously, unsure what to expect or how he felt about protecting an insane man.

"The very first soul I took, sometimes I can hear it speaking to me," Mikael answered slowly, unsure how better to explain it or why it was happening.

Argis stared, his mouth agape, not sure what to say, or if what his Thane said was true. It didn't seem like the man was lying, but still. A dragons' soul speaking to him? It seemed farfetched. "What does he say to you?"

"Now? He told me I am weak, not worthy to be called dovahkiin," Mikael muttered.

Argis eyes widened, not sure how to take this news. He watched Mikael carefully. Did he believe that a dragon soul was speaking to him? Admittedly, yes he did. Mikael didn't act like a person who wasn't right in the head. "What are you going to do? Can't kill that dragon a second time," Argis murmured.

"It looks like I will be seeing the Greybeards, after that, who knows," Mikael sighed tiredly.

"What are your plans for the Imperials?" Argis asked carefully, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"Actually I am thinking of joining Ulfric. After Helgen… after seeing what General Tullius is capable of just for his sense of justice, he ready and willing to put me to the block until he found out who I was. It took a signed paper by the emporer, one that he hadn't even paid attention to until I brought it up. I can't and won't fight for a man like that," Mikael answered softly.

"Doesn't Jarl Balgruuf support the Imperials?" Argis asked.

"So?" Mikael grumbled, his anger starting to rise once more.

"If you side with Ulfric, the chances are high that Balgruuf will no longer be Jarl, and killed," Argis told him softly.

Mikael exhaled softly, he didn't want Balgruuf dead, but it wouldn't bother him at all if his brother lost his seat as Jarl. It still angered him that Balgruuf believed the lie. He was still angry with his brother for treating him like an invalid and their mother.

He wasn't stupid enough to say that he could talk Ulfric out of killing Balgruuf, that would be a lie. Shit, now he didn't know what to do. He wanted his brother to pay for his lies, but he didn't want him dead.

"Shit…." Mikael whispered, shaking his head as his frustrated raised.

"That about sums it up, so what are you going to do?" Argis asked.

"I don't know! Is that what you want to hear!?" Mikael shouted, he could feel the echoing of something more powerful in his own voice. Something large rose in his, feeding on that anger, enjoying it and he didn't need to be told what it was. His dragon soul was waking, or making itself known. Pretty soon everyone would know who and what he was, that annoyed him. It annoyed him that he wouldn't be able to hide who he was.

Argis fell silent as many emotions passed across Mikael's face. He glanced around, giving the man time to compose himself once more. He didn't understand how he became the voice of reason, but it seemed that is what he must be for his Thane.


	8. A Learning Experience

**Chapter 8**

**Alright, so this chapter is from a new character's point of view. You'll find out a lot more of him later in the story, but right now this is only a set up for him. Mikael will be back in the next chapter. This will be in first person view, sorry if this confuses anyone. **

I lay on the soft bed, healing magic enveloping once more. I stare at the older lady in confusion, uncertain how I came to be here. It was night, her face in shadows, but there was a calmness about her that was soothing.

With a groan I tried to sit up, the worst mistake of my life. Pain lanced through my whole body, mainly my rids. I could feel the grind of bones and cringed. Whenever hearing that sound was not good. I still couldn't believe I was a live

"Don't move," the woman's deep voice ordered.

_'__That so wasn't happening, I needed to move. I needed to find someone,' _instead of saying that out loud I glare at her. "Something tells me as soon as my back is turned you'll make a run for it," she muttered, I didn't bother correcting her with a lie.

Logic told me that I would make it far, but logic didn't play in this. I needed to go back and bury the dead. I needed to search for my brother, hoping he was alive, my gut said he was...

I hissed in pain as she pressed on my ribs, her eyes distant while I tried to think through the pain, plan my next step. "With another healing you should be good to go," the old lady said as kindly as her voice allowed.

"How long have I been here?" I dreaded asking this question. The ache in my body said too long, but I was hoping it was days at most, or hours.

"About a month, you were nearly dead," She answered, with those words dread spread through me. A month? I was here for a month. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I couldn't believe it. "You came here with only the faintest heartbeat. The people who found you brought you here to be buried."

"Was there any one else alive?" I asked her.

"No, we already buried your family."

_Then why was I so positive my brother was alive? I knew he was alive, but how? It made no sense. Its been a month, he would have been here if he was alive. Maybe I am wrong and he is dead, maybe it was wishful thinking._

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

A week later and most of my money I found out where my brother was. I closed my eyes, despair hitting me hard. I didn't want to go there but had to.

I stared at the remainder of my life, burnt houses, dark patches on the ground. It was time to move, to leave, but could I? Was I strong enough to go where I should?

With a resolute nod I made up my mind and started walking. I needed to do this, to find him. To find out why he left, why he abandon me.

~oooooooooooooooooooo~

The trek was long and arduous, the winds were cold, blustery, everything I expected and yet still wasn't prepared. These lands, were not for the faint of heart, not for those who were weak. These lands were for the strong willed, those who knew how to fight and yet here I was walking these lands. Not one of my brightest ideas.

Did I know how to fight? Nope, my brother was taught, but I never had training. Did I have a strong will? Most would say no, my brother would have laughed at that question and shook his head. And was I faint of heart? Oh yes. The sight of blood always made me tremble like a babe, always made my stomach turn. Usually I awoke after passing out with my foster mother telling me that it was all over. It was humiliating though soothing at the same time, though I would never admit to any of this out loud to anyone. I would have to put on a brave face. If that was at all possible.

Yes I was weak, I knew it, my family knew it, but now I was in this land and if I wasn't careful it would eat me alive. Someone should have kicked my ass the first time the thought of this adventure popped into my head.

Nearby a wolf howled and I cringed. The real story would go – I hide up in the tree until it was safe. The story that I would tell everyone? I killed the wolf and didn't whimper at all. It sounded really good, lets just hope there was no witnesses to my cowardliness.

Up on my branch I looked around, searching for that wolf. In the far distance I saw it with others. It looked like I was sitting up here until they disappeared…. No, I'm not a coward at all….

~oooooooooooooooooooooooooo~

An inn, the gods loved me. Warmth, food, no wolves, bandits, or those large cats with those long teeth. I was cold to the bone, the fire helped a lot, the food helped even more. The mead? Well that was going down really good, almost too good.

Riverwood, was a small village, what he wanted was large walls, very thick walls with lots of guards. Right now there was talk of dragons and a dragonborn. So there was some nord, running around out there killing dragons. The guy is a fool, he couldn't be right in the head doing that.

A few times, he asked around for his brother and no one would say a word. It seemed they didn't trust him enough to answer. As soon as he said his brother name, people would go silent and glare at him. He hated to admit it, but it was time for him to go to the next town. This town didn't seem as welcoming anymore. He really didn't want to leave this fire, or the food.

Hopefully the next town would be better. Now he just needed to figure out what the next town was.

~oooooooooooooooooooooo~

Three days passed and I was someplace I only heard about in stories. There had been lots of stories about this place as I grew up. The real surprising thing, I shouldn't feel comfortable here, and yet I do. The people were nice, but I didn't dare ask about my brother.

Someone had commented that I should go to the Companions have them teach me how to fight. Truthfully I think it's a really good idea. I plan on going there in the morning, hopefully they can teach me.


End file.
